1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode manufacturing method.
2. Related Background Art
Electrochemical devices such as secondary batteries including lithium-ion secondary batteries and electrochemical capacitors including electric double layer capacitors are easy to reduce their size and weight, and thus are promising as power supplies or backup power supplies for portable devices (small-size electronic devices) and auxiliary power supplies for electric cars and hybrid cars, for example, whereby various studies have been under way in order to improve their performances.
An electrode used in such electrochemical devices has a multilayer structure comprising a current collector and an active material layer, and can be made by applying a coating material containing particles made of an active material, a conductive auxiliary, and the like to a surface of the current collector, for example (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 10-106546, 11-086865, 11-185731, 11-288741, 2001-325951, and 2007-005323).